


Sweetness

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Gang Violence, Gangs, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Violence, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Everyone loves jack, and for good reason. Jack is the sweetest and most caring person you will ever meet, and is on the  "don't hurt" list for both gangs in the area.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

Three gunshots ring out in the silence, making McCree jump in surprise. 

He shares a worried glance with the man next to him, they both grimace. Seconds later a dark haired, dark skinned man stalks out of the room, wearing an even darker expression. 

"Boss, if you don't mind me askin', what was that about?" Jesse asks, nervously. Behind him Hanzo leans against the wall, a cigarette balanced between two fingers, still smoking. 

The man turns to him, there is anger in his eyes. "They touched something that wasn't there's to touch." He seethes, clenching his fist. Jesse backs away slowly, not wishing to invoke his wrath on accident.

"What did they touch?" Hanzo pipes up, taking a drag of his cigarette. "That's not important right now, what's important is that they know not to do it again." 

Gabriel turns and walks away, ending the discussion.


	2. #1

Groaning I roll over, I have the worst hangover ever. I really shouldn't have drank last night but i made some friends and we had a good time. I only regret it a little.

Climbing out of bed I stumble towards the kitchen, making my way to the medicine cabinet. I pull out the Advil, taking a few and washing them down with a glass of sink water. 

With that done I crawl back in bed, wrapping myself up in the covers and burying my head into the pillow. It hurts to live.

Soon enough I fall asleep again, and when I wake up I feel much better. I should probably do something productive, but I really don't want to.

Still, I force myself to my feet. I make my way into the kitchen, turning on the sink and begin washing the dishes. Placing them in the dishwasher I drop in some soap and turn it on, retreating to the couch to watch TV while I wait. 

As soon as I sit down there's a knock at the door, and I have to stand up to go answer it. 

Opening the door I am met face to face with a stranger (something not too common around here), the stranger is haggard and worn. He looks like he could use some rest. 

"How can I help you?" I ask, studying him. He's thin and I can see scabs on his veins, he must be struggling with an addiction. "I was looking for a place to stay and everyone said you were the guy to ask, do you mind if I spend the night?" He asks. He sounds like he expects me to say no.

"Sure you can stay the night! Come in, come in! I've got lemonaid if you're thirsty and there's a fresh batch of cookies in the oven" I explain, moving aside so he can come inside. He looks around in wonder at my clean apartment, inhaling deeply in what I assume is an attempt to smell the baking cookies. 

I get him situated on the couch with a glass of cold Lemonaid and a plate of freshly frosted cookies, turning on the TV for him while I run errands. I trust him not to steal my stuff (not that I have much worth stealing) so I don't take many precautions when I leave.

The first place I go is the local convenience store. 

Upon walking in I am greeted by the familiar cashier, who gives me a friendly wave and a smile. "Good morning, what can I get for you jack?" He asks, leaning forward on the counter. 

"Morning Vincent! I'll just have my regular. And add a bag of chips too, I haven't had breakfast yet." I say, pulling out my wallet. "Oh this is on us" he waves my money away, handing me my shake and the bag of chips.

"Are you sure? I can afford it you don't have to give me these for free" 

"No no, it's fine. You're a great person you deserve it" he assures, sliding the items towards me. I take the stuff, thanking him as I leave. 

The next place I go is the park, going on my usual walk around the lake. I sip my shake while I do so. 

The run is long and relaxing, and by the end of it I feel relaxed and worn out. I should probably get home, it's mid afternoon and Im pretty thirsty. I think I'll have a glass of Lemonaid when I get home, I'll have to check on my guest too. 

By the time I get home it's evening, and my guest is no where to be seen. I suppose I shouldn't be so worried, his life isn't my business. Still, something tells me I should look out for him. For now though I just start on dinner; a nice vegan curry. 

While I am not vegan myself, I understand that some people are. I also know that it is healthy and I am all about being healthy. 

The curry is easy to make and doesn't take me too long, and soon the apartment is filled with the smell of curry. 

After dinner I retire to my room, snuggling up in bed and trying to sleep. No matter how hard I try, though, I can't seem to settle down. My mind strays to my guest, is he ok? I should stop worrying, it's not my business. 

I need to go on a walk, it will clear my mind and if I happen to see him along the way well then I'm sure that will help too.

I get up, changing back into day clothes and brush out my hair. Since it's cold I also grab my jacket. Should I leave the door unlocked in case he comes back? Maybe, but I also don't want anyone breaking in. 

Although I've never had anyone break in before I don't want to test my luck, but I also don't want to lock my guest out in case he comes back. 

In the end I don't lock the door, but I do take the key with me and lock the windows. I also lock the door to my room where all my valuables are (wallet, car keys and my passport).

Letting myself out of my apartment I silently make my way to the streets, I'm not going anywhere specific but that doesn't matter.

The night is cold, and I'm glad I brought my jacket. It's also calms and peaceful, a perfect night for a walk. The town is small so there isn't much traffic at night so it's nice and quiet. I wonder if the convenience store is open at this hour? I don't think so but I should probably check. Better safe than sorry, and if it is open I can get another shake and talk with one of the cashiers. Vincent won't be working but I know everyone on this town so it won't matter.


	3. #2

Turns out the convenience store is not open at ten o'clock at night, I should have known that. 

Never mind that, I can still go on a walk. 

Moving from the front of the store I continue my walk, Making my way down the sidewalk in the direction of the park. 

As I am walking I can hear two people talking in harried whisper shouts, they sound angry. I wonder what's going on, I should probably make sure no one's hurt. 

I follow the voices into a nearby allyway, where two men are glaring at eachother. 

I hide behind a dumpster, something tells me I shouldn't get caught spying by these men. 

I listen to them talking, trying to figure out what they're talking about. One of the voices sounds familiar, I recognize it from somewhere. It hits me that it's my guest, that's the voice I recognize.

"Where is my money?" One snarls, I can hear him starting forward. "Listen, I don't have your money but if you give me time I can get it!" He yelps, scrambling backwards. 

"I don't have time, I need my money" he barks, my guest whimpers as he looks up at the larger man. "Listen I can get you your money, i just need a little time!" He pleads again, looking afraid. 

I can't help but gasp as the other man pulls out a large knife, causing both men to look over at my hiding spot. 

I cower in place, hoping they don't come over here. I don't fear my guest, but I do fear the man with the knife. 

Unfortunately the man walks over to my (poor) hiding spot, smiling down at me and grabbing me by the arm. He drags me over to where he was talking with my guest, Clamping a hand over my mouth so I can't scream. 

"Well well, it looks like we have our money right here" he smirks, my guest doesn't meet my eyes. 

"What do you mean?" He asks, sounding slightly relieved. "We're going to hold him for ransom, when we get the money it will all go to me" the scary man says triumphantly.

"What if they don't give us the money?" My house guest asks, shifting nervously. 

"We kill him and grab someone else" he grins, my house guest looks torn. 

"Alright, let's do it" he says eventually, finally looking at me. There is no sadness in his eyes, no regret. He would willingly kill me for cash. I suddenly understand why people refer to it as "cold hard cash".

______________________________________

A gun is pressed to my head. it's small and easily concealed behind my coat, which the man (James, as I learned his name is) wears. 

He and liam (my house guest) had stripped me of my coat and keys, with James taking my coat as his own and Liam pocketing my keys. 

They walk me across the allyway and towards James car, forcing me inside with the gun constantly in my face. Handing the gun to liam he climbs in the driver's seat while Liam takes a seat next to me. 

I remain quiet, not wanting him to lash out against me in their anger. I jump as the car rumbles to life, causing Liam to snap at me. 

______________________________________

Jack should have never gone out at night, he's smart, he should know this! 

Why did he have to go out at night, looking for that drug addict none the less. It should have been no surprise when the bitch turned on him, though I suppose ransoming him was not expected. 

I can see the dealer calling the police now, he isn't from around here. I recognize the drug buyer, though. He was supposed to come and meet me and a few of my men to talk about joining. Looks like that won't be happening. 

I raise my gun, silently aiming for the dealers head. He has to be first so he doesn't involve the police. The buyer will be soon after, before he can do anything in retaliation. 

I pull the trigger, the glass shatters and the dealer jerks before falling as the sound of my gun rings out. The buyer and jack freak out, with the buyer turning his attention from jack to waving his gun around wildly and searching for the gun man.

I aim for him, now. And as I pull the trigger I watch as he dies, glass shards raining over his body. Two clean headshots, two clean kills. 

Jack is hiding under the seats, trembling. Setting aside my gun I step out of my truck, combat boots stirring up dust as they land. 

Stalking up to the car I wrench open the door, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him towards me. Yelping he panics, desperately clawing and kicking at me until I'm forced to restrain him. 

Shoving him in the back seat of my truck I climb in the driver's seat, turning they key in the ignition and peeling away from the scene. 

I'll have to call my contacts in the police to have this swept under the rug, but I'm sure they will understand given the circumstances. 

______________________________________

I lay still in the strangers car, trying not to look the man in the face. At least I assume he's a man. That's not exactly important right now. 

I yelp as the truck roars beneath me, nothing like the gentle hum of James car. The person driving glances back at me, reaching backwards and giving my shoulder a rough pat. 

He turns his attention back to the road, swerving down a back road and hitting a particularly bad pothole. 

I fall off the seat, hitting my head painfully on the floor. The man slows down long enough for me to roll over on my back so I don't hit my head again. 

My mind goes back to before, when Liam turned on me. Why would he do that to me? I was so nice to him, I gave him a place to stay, why would he want to hurt me?


	4. #3

I watch the little blond in the back seat wriggle around, making sure he doesn't break free or hurt himself. 

His gag bites into his skin, I can see it from here. Sadly it must stay on, lest he scream and draw attention to us. There are some cops not under my control, those not corrupt and those working for my rivals. No matter who they work for they will do anything to help jack, so anyways I'm screwed unless they work for me. 

Eventually I have to pull over, though, as Jackie isnt calming down.

Pulling over I turn the truck off, making my way around the back and climbing in with him. 

Careful of my claws I wiggle my hands under his chest and haul him back up onto the seat. He does his best to struggle and generally be a nuisance but he's easy to pull into my lap. 

I stroke his head as he whimpers and shivers, trying to calm him down. When that doesn't work I resort to pulling out the blanket from my emergency stash and wrapping it around him, making sure it covers him from his cheeks to his toes so he doesn't get cold. Hopefully this helps. 

With a stroke to his cheek I leave him in the back again, resuming the drive back to my house. 

______________________________________

After a few hours the truck comes to a stop infront of a large warehouse, where the man climbs out of the truck again, throwing me over his shoulder so his shoulder pads dig into my chest. 

He carries me inside the warehouse, keeping his hand on my tailbone. 

The place is big and empty, I have no idea why I am here. 

The person places me on the ground as he reaches a certain spot in the exact middle of the place, reaching down and pulls up a section of the concrete floor. A ladder is positioned by the entrance and the stranger reaches out to test it's stability, deciding it's stable enough he scoops me up again and carries me down the ladder and into the darkness below.

It isn't dark for long, though. As soon as we reach the floor the lights flick on, revealing a long hallway with many doors. 

The stranger continues on, going to the end of the hallway and pressing the button for the elevator. It arrives swiftly and he steps on, dragging me with him. 

What is this place? This is odd, very odd. No normal person has a bunker in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

We go down to the very last floor available, with the stranger dragging me down this new hallway that has few doors with more space in-between them.

He goes to the very last one, inserting a key in the lock and swinging the door open. 

I am dropped on a surprisingly comfy couch, and left there as the stranger locks the door behind him. 

______________________________________

When I turn my attention back to Jackie he's managed to wiggle off the couch and is inching his way towards the next room; the kitchen. Not that he knows, he's just trying to escape. 

Kneeling on his back I slowly untie him, making sure he can't get out from under me. 

When he's freed of his bindings the first thing he does is scramble into the nearest corner, the second thing he does is start crying. 

Grabbing a box of tissues I gently put it on the ground and slide it towards him, he looks up and it hits him in the side. 

Cautiously he reaches a hand out, grabbing a tissue and wiping his tears away. 

With that I move towards the coffee table, removing a few small knives and my mask before turning towards the kitchen. 

I can hear jack timidly making his way to the table, and I assume he takes one of my knives. 

I ignore this, focusing on the task at hand. Pulling ingredients from my fridge I get to work making him something to eat. It's been a long day for him and he hand t slept at all, I'll make him something to eat and then get him situated in bed when I leave for work again. 

I hear his footsteps behind me, quiet and spaced out. He's trying to hunt me. 

Whirling around I catch his wrist right before he can plunge the knife into my neck. Looks like he does have balls. 

I redirect him into the counter, forcing him to catch himself lest he slam face forward into the counter. 

"Calm down sweetness" I coo, prying the knife from his fingers and setting it just out of his reach. 

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He snarls,glaring up at me. 

"Alright, alright. Just don't try and stab me again, I'll have to ground you" I warn, letting him up. He rubs his wrist where I was holding it, giving me the side eye and looking between me and the food. 

"Don't worry, it will be done in a minute. Why don't you go snuggle up on the couch?" I suggest, earning a glare. 

"No. You're going to tell me why I'm here. And where this is." He demands, crossing his arms and looking me in the eyes. 

"Alright. you're here because you belong to me, and "here" is the base of operations of the world's largest crime syndicate" I explain, putting a piece of salmon on the pan. It sizzles and the room is filled with the smell of cooking fish. 

"What do you mean I "belong to you", I'm a person, I can't belong to anyone!" He exclaims, growing impatient. 

"You're mine, only mine. No one else can have your. many people have learned the consequences of getting in between me and you. Such as the druggies last night" I growl possessively. I can't help it, the thought of those two hurting jack puts me on edge.

When I glance at jack again he looks like he's about to cry again so I quickly turn off the stove and grab a towel, wiping away his tears as they fall. "Don't cry sweetie, don't cry"


End file.
